csifandomcom-20200225-history
Cockroaches
Cockroaches is the ninth episode in season eight of . Synopsis While the team investigates a murder related to an underground mafia, Warrick becomes increasingly unhinged as the result of some personal issues and eventually finds himself in a very dangerous position. Plot The team arrives one man short when they cover the aftermath of a garbage truck run amuck in Vegas. Warrick is late, popping pills and on the phone with an irate Tina, who he's divorcing. Once he arrives, he joins in to cover a truck that dumped a trail of trash for miles. When the driver ran from police, he was struck and killed by a car. Inside the truck was the dead body of Jason Crews, a 27-year-old club owner. His mother, Kate, was the wife of a famous mob man, Anthony Pezzulo, but she changed her identity when her husband was whacked 23 years before. She offloaded her husband's garbage truck business to Lou Gedda back then, and told Lou to forget that she and her son Jason ever existed. Lou says he knew Jason and loved the kid. But a Hollywood manager friend of Jason's tells Warrick that Gedda beat him up at his club. Jason called out Gedda and vowed never to bring talent back to his strip club. Warrick believes Gedda's got cops on his payroll, and he shows up to check out the club. Gedda's not too happy to see him nosing around. Warrick does everything he can to get a warrant for Gedda's property, but the judge denies it. Believing that the judge and other officials are protecting Gedda for payoffs, Warrick insults Undersherriff McKeen. Grissom sends him home. Warrick sits in the parking lot of Gedda's strip club looking for evidence. He ends up inside the club with three bottles of pricey champagne and a stripper named Candy on his lap, only to be found by Grissom. He's sent home once again, but Warrick returns and follows Candy. He meets up with her at a bar, and they go a hotel. He's high as a kite, hallucinating, and they have sex. Soon Warrick goes back to the strip club, leaving an empty bed behind. When he arrives, he's horrified to see that Candy's been murdered, and her dead body is in the parking lot, in his own car. Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *Paul Guilfoyle as Captain Jim Brass Guest Cast *Conor O'Farrell as Jeffrey McKeen *Archie Kao as Archie Johnson *David Berman as David Phillips *John Capodice as Lou Gedda *Rick Hoffman as Michael Raykirk *Beth Broderick as Belinda/Linda *Rebecca Budig as Joanna 'Candy' Krumsky *John Dennis as Jason Crewes *Stefan Mavi as Officer Garzon *Harold House Moore as Fez Miller *Reginald Noble as Jamal Watkins See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 8 Episodes